


Black Truth

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46





	

Black Truth 

É tutto diverso adesso, glielo legge negli occhi, lo sente quando sono da soli.  
Nella sua cabina, con la compagnia di una bottiglia di rum, i pensieri più folli si aggirano nella mente del Capitano Flint, gli impediscono di fare il suo lavoro.  
E’ ossessionato da un'unica idea: il cambiamento di John, o meglio, il cambiamento di John nei suoi confronti, aveva detto che era dispiaciuto certo, per quello che lui aveva dovuto sopportare e forse, forse era vero, almeno in quel momento.   
Ma adesso, adesso è diverso.  
Vede come lo guarda quando pensa di non essere visto, lo vede distogliere lo sguardo in fretta, vede i suoi occhi pieni di interrogativi che non trovano risposta, lo vede dibattersi nel dubbio, dubbi che si guarda bene dall'esprimere ad alta voce.  
Ora, più il tempo passa e più James si trova a riflettere sul fatto che forse non avrebbe dovuto farlo, non avrebbe dovuto esporsi così, era stato ingenuo e avventato.  
John aveva chiesto e lui aveva semplicemente risposto, con la verità per una volta, per la prima volta dopo tantissimo tempo, ma a mente fredda, si era convinto di aver sbagliato.  
Credeva che non sarebbe sopravvissuto a quella battaglia e invece lo aveva fatto, solo per trovarsi a rispondere a quegli sguardi.  
Non sopporta quegli sguardi.  
Ogni volta che restano da soli a parlare John si comporta in maniera strana, James lo sente, come se non vedesse l’ora di fuggire da lui, come se le parole che gli aveva rivelato, lo avessero in qualche modo cambiato ai suoi occhi.  
Silver mette qualche scusa e taglia corto, torna dalla ciurma, o ai suoi alloggi e a James non dovrebbe importare.  
Credeva di essere abituato ormai, ma non ci si abitua mai, a essere giudicati, a essere messi alla gogna non per quello che hai fatto ma per quello che sei.  
Il tormento di quella vergogna, che lo aveva seguito per anni, proprio quando credeva di essersene liberato, torna a soffocargli i polmoni e ad annebbiargli la vista.  
Non sta più pensando lucidamente.  
Non importa cosa pensa Silver, tranne per il fatto che invece, gli importa.  
È infastidito, se solo fosse un uomo più sensibile ammetterebbe che l’atteggiamento di Silver lo ferisce.  
Ma non si spiega perché.  
Può andare avanti senza l’approvazione dell’intera Inghilterra ma non senza quella di John?  
E’ un pensiero assurdo, ride amaramente.  
Si siede nella sua sedia e con i gomiti puntellati sul tavolo nasconde la testa tra le mani.  
Se le passa sul volto.  
E’ stanco.  
Si versa altro rum nel bicchiere, forse dovrebbe solo andare a dormire.  
Continua a fissare le carte nautiche e le mappe che ha sparse sulla sua scrivania.  
Cerca di concentrarsi ma la sua testa è altrove, non sembra voler collaborare.  
Continua a tornare sempre nello stesso punto, nello stesso pensiero.  
Che cosa aveva creduto, perché quel ragazzo avrebbe dovuto essere diverso, diverso da tutti gli altri?  
Perché gli interessava così tanto cosa pensasse di lui.  
Fissò lo sguardo sul libro che anni indietro Thomas gli aveva regalato.  
Perché aveva parlato di Thomas a John?  
Certo John aveva chiesto e allora?  
Poteva mentire, come aveva sempre fatto, come era così bravo a fare.  
Ma John l’avrebbe capito, avrebbe capito che era una bugia.  
Aveva parlato perché era stanco di mentire? Aveva parlato perché voleva che qualcuno sapesse?   
E’ veramente sfinito.  
Poggia la testa sul tavolo e chiude gli occhi.  
Dietro le sue palpebre nell'oscurità, l’immagine di Thomas si confonde a quella di John.  
No, gli aveva parlato di Thomas, non perché voleva che qualcuno sapesse, ma perché voleva che Lui sapesse.  
Non gli importava, allora, del giudizio di John non gli sarebbe dovuto importare adesso.   
O forse aveva creduto, o meglio aveva voluto credere, che per John sarebbe stato lo stesso, che neanche a lui sarebbe importato.  
Ma non è così, e questo lo ferisce, no non lo ferisce, si corregge, nessuno lo può più ferire ormai, ricorda.  
Ma forse è un'altra bugia, una delle tante che racconta anche a se stesso.  
Dietro le sue palpebre chiuse due occhi azzurri continuano a fissarlo.   
Sono sempre con lui, non lo mollano.  
John lo aveva sempre appoggiato.   
John lo aveva salvato.  
John lo aveva riportato indietro dai posti più oscuri.  
Da posti dai quali, lui stesso, non credeva più possibile fare ritorno.  
Stringe le palpebre più forte.  
John, pensa un ultima volta.  
Finalmente si addormenta.

 

John si ritrova di fronte alla porta della cabina del suo capitano.  
Esita è tardi, forse il capitano sta dormendo, però ha bisogno di quella rotta, devono muoversi in fretta.  
Appoggia la mano per bussare ma con sua sorpresa la porta si apre leggermente.  
Non era chiusa a chiave forse il capitano era ancora sveglio dopotutto.  
La flebile luce della candela illumina la stanza, - capitano?- chiama incerto.  
Non vorrebbe entrare, non vorrebbe restare da solo con lui più del necessario.  
Ha paura, non saprebbe dire di che cosa, o meglio lo sa, solo che non vuole ammetterlo.  
Ha paura di se stesso quando è insieme a lui.  
E' una paura diversa da quella che aveva percepito in passato.  
Prima aveva paura della maschera adesso ha paura dell’uomo che si nasconde dietro quella maschera.  
Il mostro è sparito e ha lasciato posto ad un uomo, alla sua fragilità, alle sue paure, alle sue debolezze, alla sua sofferenza.  
Ma non è di queste che ha paura.  
Era stato spaventato dall’oscurità del capitano Flint e da cosa quest’ultima lo avrebbe portato a fare, era spaventato dal dover confrontarsi con essa, dalla paura di perdersi in essa.  
Ma questa paura è niente se paragonata a quella che prova adesso.  
La paura di perdersi in qualcosa si è trasformata inesorabilmente nella paura di perdersi in qualcuno.  
Adesso che sa, è tutto diverso, è tutto più difficile.  
E' più difficile ignorare i suoi sguardi.  
E' più difficile ignorare le sensazioni che sente se sono nella stessa stanza.  
Adesso che sa, è impossibile ignorare le lentiggini che cospargono le sue braccia.  
Adesso che sa, è impossibile non distrarsi guardando le sue labbra mentre si muovono.  
Mille domande affollano la sua mente, che è diventata gelosa del suo passato.  
Un passato di cui lui non fa parte, gelosa di un uomo che lui non conosce.  
Un amore così forte che ancora se ne sente l'eco, un amore che ha trasformato un uomo per bene in un mostro assetato di sangue, pensa.  
Con un amore così, non si può sperare di competere.  
Ride di se stesso è questo quello che vuole fare? Competere?  
Che idea stupida non sa da dove gli sia venuta, scuote la testa come a scacciarla via.  
Entra silenziosamente, o almeno cercando di fare meno rumore che può, mentre si trascina dietro la sua gruccia.  
Nessun segno di vita.  
Vede il capitano, è chino sulle carte, profondamente addormentato.  
Si avvicina e nota la bottiglia di rum ormai vuota, probabilmente è per quello che non si è svegliato.  
Probabilmente l'alcol annebbia i suoi sensi.  
Si siede sul bordo del letto, sa che dovrebbe svegliarlo ma esita, rimane fermo ad osservarlo, ad osservare il suo respiro regolare, ad osservare il suo petto alzarsi ed abbassarsi seguendo quel ritmo.  
Osserva le sue mani, un poggiata sotto la testa, l'altra ancora stretta intorno al bicchiere.  
Osserva il suo volto, le palpebre sono chiuse ma i suoi occhi si muovono sotto di essa.  
Che stia sognando si domanda?  
John non lo sa, non sa cosa si prova a perdere qualcuno a cui si è così legati, e a come fare a continuare a vivere.  
Lui non aveva mai perso nessuno, perché semplicemente non aveva mai avuto nessuno, aveva deliberatamente deciso di tenersi lontano dalle persone e dai legami, ma in poco tempo, senza riuscire neanche a capire come tutto era cambiato.  
Era forse la paura di perdere qualcuno per la prima volta, quel sentimento che aveva provato in quella cella?   
Quando il suo capitano aveva deciso di togliersi la vita per salvare la sua ciurma?   
Immagina le sensazioni che aveva provato prolungate e amplificate all'infinito, rabbrividisce.  
E' chiaro quello che gli sta succedendo, da quando conosce la storia, la vera storia del capitano Flint, non può fare a meno di riconsiderare il loro rapporto.  
Si interroga su come fosse il rapporto del capitano con Thomas, vorrebbe riempirlo di domande, ma che diritto avrebbe di chiedere, e poi come giustificherebbe la sua curiosità.  
Quando la risposta è al tempo stesso così evidente e così spaventosa:  
Non riesce a fare a meno di chiedersi che cosa si prova ad essere amati dal capitano Flint!  
E proprio in quel momento il capitano mormora qualcosa:  
-Thomas- dice.  
E John immobile come paralizzato sente questa morsa stringergli lo stomaco e la gola.  
Non sarebbe dovuto rimanere, si sente all'improvviso in colpa, per aver violato così la sua intimità e i suoi pensieri.  
Ma soprattutto non vuole ascoltare, non gli piace pensare a quel nome su quelle labbra.  
Quando il suo non lo hanno mai pronunciato.  
In realtà cosa facevano o meno quelle labbra non sarebbe proprio dovuto essere un problema da porsi.  
Si alza a fatica e si risistema sulla sua gruccia, manderà qualcun'altro a chiedere.  
Si allontana e mentre chiude la porta alle sue spalle lo sente, lo sente chiaro e distinto, per la prima volta.  
-John-  
Si volta di scatto, ma Flint sta ancora dormendo.  
-John- ripete il capitano.  
Lo sta chiamando? Sta chiamando proprio lui, si culla in questa illusione, probabilmente sta sognando di strangolarlo ma non gli importa.  
Era la prima volta che sentiva il suo nome, pronunciato da Flint.  
La curiosità prende il sopravvento sulla ragione.  
Sorride è strana la sensazione che sente, non riesce a definirla si sente ridicolo ma non riesce a far a meno di sorridere.  
Torna indietro, si avvicina al capitano facendo più rumore possibile.  
Niente.  
Si avvicina al suo viso e poi afferra la bottiglia e con forza la sbatte sul tavolo.

Il capitano sbarra gli occhi e lo afferra per la gola, minaccioso lo fissa, lo riconosce, la rabbia si trasforma in qualcos'altro sul suo volto, sorpresa? Imbarazzo?  
Silver non riesce a definirlo, lo sta fissando negli occhi i loro volti sono vicinissimi, alla fine il capitano distoglie lo sguardo e lo lascia andare.  
John continua a fissarlo con un sorrisetto sulle labbra.  
Ma non si decide a parlare.  
-Allora- sbotta incazzato il capitano- Si può sapere perché diavolo lo hai fatto? Hai desideri suicidi? -  
John si siede di nuovo sul letto continuando a fissarlo.  
James è di fronte a lui seduto sulla sua sedia e si sente a disagio.  
Silver lo guarda con aria divertita.  
-Onestamente ero venuto per quella rotta- dice indicando le carte sul tavolo, con la mano si sposta i capelli dietro l'orecchio e si sistema più comodo sul letto, protende in avanti la schiena, accorciando le distanze tra lui e Flint.  
-Eri? Adesso non ti serve più? - chiede James.  
-No mi serve ancora, ma ho una domanda ben più urgente da farti- gli risponde pronto.  
-Si? E Quale sarebbe sentiamo... - dice Flint spazientito, era evidente che questa conversazione mirava a qualcosa e prima si arrivava al punto meglio era.  
Starsene lì con lui, in cabina da soli, dopo averlo appena sognato, lo preoccupava.  
-Che sognavi? - gli domanda John a bruciapelo.  
-Come Scusa? - Flint per poco non cade dalla sedia, distoglie lo sguardo e fissa la bottiglia, è vuota, guarda il bicchiere, vuoto anche quello.  
Aveva bisogno di bere, la bocca era secca, quella domanda non se l'aspettava proprio e la risposta era davvero imbarazzante.  
-Allora- insiste John -Che sognavi? -  
-Ma che razza di domande fai? Chi te lo dice che stavo sognando? Non lo so che sognavo non me lo ricordo nemmeno, credo proprio che non stessi sognando affatto, e comunque non vedo come possa essere affar tuo- dice cercando di sembrare credibile.  
Il sorriso sparisce dalle labbra di John non era la risposta che si aspettava, tanto meno quella che desiderava.  
-Hai parlato nel sonno e.... Hai fatto il nome di Thomas- confessa John, per studiare la sua reazione, ma è solo mezza verità.  
Il respiro si blocca nel petto di James, il suo volto cambia.  
-Non volevo ascoltare- si affretta a giustificarsi Silver- è solo che ero qui mentre dormivi e hai fatto il suo nome... -   
-Mi dispiace,- lo interrompe Flint- non era previsto che tu fossi qui ad origliare- irritato torna alle sue carte voltandosi sulla scrivania - e mi dispiace se la cosa ti ha sconvolto, adesso dovresti uscire, c'è molto da fare, mi rimetto subito a lavoro- conclude.  
-Sconvolto? Che cazzo dici? - Silver spalanca gli occhi sorpreso.  
\- E chiaro che questa cosa ti turba - continua James sempre con gli occhi fissi sulle mappe -sei strano, l'ho notato sai, anche se faccio finta di niente non vuol dire che non me ne sia accorto, è evidente che la cosa ti sconvolge, non importa appena la guerra sarà finita ognuno prenderà la sua strada e non sarai più costretto a sopportare la mia presenza- concluse in fretta, fingendosi concentrato sulle sue carte.  
-Frena un attimo! -Silver si alzò di scatto per quanto la sua gamba gli permetteva, fece il giro della scrivania, per incontrare i suoi occhi.  
Ma James teneva ostinatamente lo sguardo basso.  
-E' questo che credi? Che abbia qualche problema con te per quello che mi hai detto di Thomas? - chiese sorpreso.  
\- Non mi sorprenderebbe davvero, ora può andare Mr Silver non appena le carte, saranno pronte gliele farò portare da un uomo della ciurma-  
\- Wow! - esclama John sarcastico continuando a fissarlo, con un mezzo sorriso amaro sulle labbra.  
-Cosa? Perchè sei ancora qui? Ti ho detto di uscire- insiste Flint ma l'altro rimane immobile.  
Mr Silver? - ripete John sconcertato.  
-Non è questo il tuo nome? - chiede Flint impegnato ad annotare alcuni numeri accanto ad una cartina.  
-E' che ...Non mi avevi mai chiamato così- dice Silver.  
La penna di James si ferma a mezz'aria, i suoi occhi si sollevano e incontrano quelli azzurri di John.  
Sembrano tristi, ma James continua inesorabile -Ritenevo fosse quello che volevi, per accertare che non ci fossero equivoci e aiutarti a mantenere le distanze da una persona ...come me- sottolinea le due parole in modo che sia chiaro quello che intende - ora se non ti dispiace...- con un cenno della mano indica la porta.  
I suoi occhi sono freddi e glaciali, gli ricordano quelli di un tempo, prima che John riuscisse ad aprirsi un varco nella sua corazza, si sente chiuso fuori, ma non vuole cedere, è stanco del suo atteggiamento anzi è arrabbiato.  
-Vuoi smetterla di comportarti da idiota! - si china su di lui e gli strappa via le carte dalle mani - e vuoi guardarmi in faccia quando ti parlo? - gli occhi di Flint sono fissi nei suoi adesso, profondi abissi verdi lo fissano infastiditi e irritati, John riprende coraggio e continua.  
-Mi viene voglia di tirarti un pugno, sei uno stupido imbecille, quello che mi hai detto su Thomas mi ha sorpreso ok? È vero... Non me lo aspettavo... e mi ha spaventato? In tutta onestà? certo! ma non per i motivi che pensi tu! Sei un saccente bastardo, un borioso pezzo di merda e io proprio non ti sopporto...io… Io - non si aspettava quel fiume di parole e non era questo quello che voleva dire, ma quell'uomo aveva la capacità di fargli perdere le staffe.  
Flint si alza in piedi e mentre lo guarda, azzera le distanze tra loro aggirando il tavolo della scrivania.  
-Hai finito? - continua glaciale fissandolo - Perfetto non mi sopporti? Pensi che io ti sopporti? Che me ne freghi qualcosa di te? Che i tuoi insulti o quello che pensi di me possa in qualche modo ferirmi? Non c'è insulto che non mi sia già stato rivolto, non c'è dolore più grande di quello che mi sia già stato inflitto, non c'è punizione che non mi sia autoinflitto...-   
Silver lo interrompe avvicinandosi al suo viso -Dannazione stai zitto, vuoi stare zitto solo per un minuto nella tua stramaledettissima vita! - gli urla contro e poi quasi in un soffio gli rivela -Hai fatto il mio nome.. stupido coglione ..prima mentre dormivi hai fatto il mio nome, dimmi perché!-.  
Il cuore di Flint perde un battito ma lui mantiene la sua facciata dura, nessuna emozione doveva trapelare, guardando ovunque tranne che in quel l'abisso blu che rischiava di risucchiarlo, dice -Non ricordo di averlo fatto, non ricordo neanche cosa stessi sognando- Silver schiude le labbra in una smorfia, un mezzo sorriso sghembo.  
-Sei un bugiardo Capitano, che tu fossi un bugiardo questo lo sapevo ma che fossi anche un codardo questa si che è una sorpresa...ma sono stanco di questa storia quindi ti dirò la mia di verità.. Non l'ho capito subito, all'inizio appena ci siamo conosciuti provavo costantemente un bisogno irrefrenabile di compiacerti, poi all'improvviso questo desiderio di assecondarti, di assecondare i tuoi capricci non so come si è evoluto e non volevo più fingere per compiacerti, ma volevo essere me stesso e piacerti sul serio però mi sfuggiva onestamente il motivo. Perché fosse così necessario e vitale per me non riuscivo davvero a comprenderlo. Solo dopo aver parlato di Thomas ho capito..- si interrompe lo guarda negli occhi, il capitano sbatte le palpebre è confuso cosa sta cercando di dirgli?  
Silver nota la sua confusione e continua, vuole essere chiaro, non vuole che ci siano più equivoci tra loro -mi sono spaventato e mi sono allontanato ma solo perché avevo capito ..quello che significavi per me.. non speravo che anche tu… Insomma dopo Thomas...Ma tu hai fatto il suo nome e subito dopo il mio .. vorrà pur significare qualcosa..- ancora di nuovo i suoi occhi a quelli del suo capitano, non gli permetterà di scappare non stavolta -sai cosa penso? ..Che tu ti ricordi benissimo quello che stavi sognando ma che non vuoi dirmelo perché hai paura!- conclude.  
-Aspetta un attimo, di che cosa avrei paura, di te?- chiede, mentre lo shock per le parole di John ancora gli confondeva i pensieri.   
-Esattamente..Ti conosco capitano non serve mentire con me, l'aria truce, lo sguardo glaciale possono funzionare con quegli idioti la fuori, ma con me non attacca, vedo il tuo dolore e capisco cosa ti impedisce di lasciarti andare, cosa ti impedisce di far entrare qualcun altro nella tua vita, perché hai paura sei terrorizzato dall' idea che quello che è accaduto con Thomas e a Miranda potrebbe riaccadere, potresti perdere tutto di nuovo e se andassi ancora in pezzi non ci sarebbe più nessuno a raccoglierli per rimetterli insieme stavolta.  
Perciò hai paura di ammetterlo ad alta voce!-  
-Ammettere cosa?- disse, ma conosceva già la risposta prima che il suo vice parlasse.  
-Che io ti piaccio capitano.. Nello stesso modo in cui ti piaceva Thomas..- sono parole vere, parole forti e Silver lo sa, ma sente che avrebbe dovuto dirle da un pezzo, il tempo e la fortuna non erano dalla loro parte e ne avevano sprecato già abbastanza.  
Flint è spiazzato, lo fissa muto non sa cosa dire, sa che è la verità, ma ammetterlo lo renderebbe così vulnerabile e non può permetterselo, semplicemente non può, non riuscirebbe a sopportare quel dolore di nuovo.  
-Sei completamente impazzito?- si volta dandogli le spalle, vuole mandarlo via, deve mandarlo via -questa conversazione è folle il sole devi averti dato alla testa!-   
-No non sono mai stato così lucido- disse parlando alla sua schiena.  
-Sai che è la verità, perché ti rifiuti di vederlo, sono consapevole dei rischi e a questo punto non credo possa più tirami indietro, accada quello che accada .. io ti piaccio capitano, negarlo non cambierà la realtà.- James ancora gli dava le spalle e faceva di tutto per mantenere intatta la sua maschera, ma la sincerità di Silver lo aveva spezzato.  
\- Smettila basta, vai via , non voglio più sentirti, non voglio più sentire le tue stronzate, credi di conoscermi ma sei solo un illuso.-  
L'ultima parola ebbe l'effetto sperato, Silver si volto afferrò la sua gruccia e disse: -Hai ragione credevo di conoscerti ma forse mi sbagliavo, anche quando tutti affermavano il contrario, ero convinto di essere l'unico ad avere ragione, mentre tutti gli altri erano solo dei folli, a non accorgersi dell'uomo che avevano davanti, ma forse, forse loro avevano ragione e sono sempre stato io, solamente io, il folle, forse è come dici tu per tutto questo tempo mi sono illuso- vuole allontanarsi, scordare quel luogo e quella conversazione, aveva aperto il suo cuore e che cosa aveva ottenuto in cambio? Voleva scappare, inizia a muoversi ma all'improvviso qualcosa lo trattiene.  
La mano di Flint stringeva la sua giacca.  
Il capitano si era voltato e ora stringeva la presa sulla sua giacca come un naufrago si aggrapperebbe a uno scoglio per non affogare, dopo aver passato tutto quel tempo a cercare di mandarlo via, semplicemente non ce l'aveva fatta, la guerra che si stava combattendo nel suo cuore era diventata insostenibile.   
John si volta e James lo guarda, i suoi occhi si fanno lucidi, il volto triste, e la sua voce quando parla è carica di sofferenza, la maschera è finalmente crollata, con quelle ultime parole John ha raggiunto il suo scopo.  
-Non deve succedere- supplica- non di nuovo, tu non capisci, io distruggo tutto quello che tocco lo hai detto anche tu.. ogni volta che io amo qualcuno..- dice ma poi si interrompe, senza accorgersene aveva detto più di quanto avesse voluto.  
John porta la mano sul suo volto, sul volto del suo capitano, lo guarda e sorride, è un sorriso dolce.  
-Stronzate.. Dimentica quello che ho detto-  
Flint trattiene il fiato.  
La sensazione della sua mano contro la pelle, lo fa sentire vivo, riaccende in lui sensazioni che credeva ormai spente da tempo.  
-Stavo sognando i tuoi occhi- ammette James alla fine.  
-Ho sognato anche Thomas, mi mostrava una pagina di un libro, che poi si rivelava essere la pagina che hai scritto tempo fa con le informazioni dell'Urca- John alza un sopracciglio sorpreso mentre Flint continua il suo racconto - poi Thomas guarda verso di me e dice che a volte l'argento vale molto più dell'oro e poi ho visto i tuoi occhi.. al che ho detto il tuo nome.- conclude imbarazzato.  
-L'argento sarei io? Silver?- sorride John divertito -Sogni per enigmi capitano, niente è semplice per te, mai, neppure mentre dormi?-  
-E' stupido lo so.. Ecco perché non volevo dirtelo, sapevo che avresti riso di me- dice prendendo la mano che aveva sulla guancia nella sua.   
La stringe forte mentre porta la sua fronte contro quella di John.  
I loro volti sono cosi vicini, James chiude gli occhi assaporando quel contatto per qualche minuto poi posa un lieve bacio sulla fronte di Silver.  
John si aggrappa a lui liberandosi della gruccia, intreccia le mani dietro il suo collo e posa dolcemente le labbra su quelle di Flint.  
E' un contatto breve e fugace, John lo guarda per studiare il suo viso - era da tanto che volevo farlo- si giustifica con un alzata di spalle.  
Il capitano arrossisce leggermente è in imbarazzo.  
\- Ne è valsa la pena? - chiede sorridendo quasi preoccupato per la risposta.  
-Non so, forse, dovrei riprovare? - azzarda furbescamente John.  
-Lascia fare a me stavolta- ribatte James e così dicendo porta la sua mano sotto il mento di Silver inclinandolo verso di lui, si china lentamente su quelle labbra e le chiude sulle sue.  
Questa volta è anche meglio, John Silver perde coscienza di se stesso in quel bacio.  
Le labbra di James sono morbide e calde contro le sue. James infila una mano tra i suoi capelli, e attorciglia le dita nei suoi riccioli, pensando in quell'istante, che avrebbe potuto farlo per tutta la sua vita, la sua lingua, invece, si fa largo nella bocca socchiusa di John.  
Quest'ultimo non aspetta altro, è completamente in balia delle sensazioni che sta provando, sensazioni che non aveva mai provato, sente come se per tutta la sua vita fosse stato cieco e improvvisamente ora iniziasse a vedere. Quando James si stacca per riprendere fiato e guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi, Silver è stordito e confuso e si limita a fissarlo, sorridendo imbarazzato - Ci sono riuscito finalmente!- esclama James con orgoglio. -A fare cosa? - chiede curioso John.  
-Credo che sia la prima volta da quando ti conosco che non hai nulla da dire, se lo avessi saputo, lo avrei fatto molto tempo fà- Il capitano sorride, non un ghigno, o un increspatura delle labbra, non è un sorriso di rassegnazione, non c è traccia di amarezza. È un sorriso vero, uno di quei sorrisi che non si limitano alle labbra ma che raggiungono anche gli occhi, che non sono irritati, freddi o indifferenti, è un sorriso felice, é uno sguardo dolce, uno sguardo d'amore, spera, e John pensa che siano perfetti perchè è a lui che James li rivolge; è un pensiero stupido e forse troppo sdolcinato, ma è la pura verità, è quello che sente e non se ne vergogna.   
-Hai commesso un grave errore strategico Capitano, non dovresti mai rivelare le tue mosse al nemico, potrebbero essere usate contro di te!- Questa volta è John a invadere le labbra di James, che si lascia guidare.  
Le mani accarezzano alla schiena di Silver mentre James si sente travolgere dall'emozioni, piano piano la logica e la lucidità lo abbandonano, esistono solo le labbra di John, che calde lasciano la sua bocca per scendere lungo il suo collo. Brividi di piacere percorrono la sua pelle, mentre John si lascia guidare solo dal desiderio, le mani ancora intrecciate dietro il suo collo, la reazione del suo capitano, che si stringe di più a lui, lo rende ancora più folle e più audace, deve stare molto attento, non vuole assolutamente che quell'incantesimo si rompa, James è come un animale ferito, deve riacquistare fiducia piano piano, non vuole che si spaventi e che fugga via da lui.  
James è totalmente perso nelle attenzioni che John gli sta dedicando, con gli occhi chiusi la testa all'indietro, ovunque si posa la sua bocca miriadi di piccole scariche di piacere partono dalla pelle del capitano per esplodergli dritte nel cervello, i suoi pensieri si sono sciolti come neve al sole, conta solo Silver e l'incantesimo che gli sta lanciando. John si fa sempre più temerario e sostituisce la bocca con la lingua, percorre tutto il collo, alternando baci e lingua fin sotto l'orecchio, per poi ritornare alle sue labbra, a stringere con i denti il suo labbro inferiore. James apre gli occhi all'improvviso, dannazione, pensa John aveva spezzato l'incantesimo, forse aveva esagerato. Lo guarda -scusa?-prova a dire incerto. James lo osserva intensamente per un attimo, come se volesse imprimere quell'immagine nella sua memoria per sempre, abbassa lentamente mani che stringevano la schiena di John, le fa scorrere più in basso fino a farle scendere contro il fondoschiena, lo stringe e lo spinge contro di lui con forza. I loro fianchi si scontrano, -Capitano!- esclama John.  
-Quale audacia, non siete forse un gentil uomo?- ride divertito ma il suo respiro è accelerato come il suo battito. Le guance di James si colorano di un lieve rossore, un sorriso impacciato gli increspa le labbra, -Hai iniziato tu a provocare- si giustifica - ma se preferisci che mi allontani ..- fa per allontanarsi, ma John serra ancora di più le sue braccia intorno al suo corpo -Qual era quel metodo che avevi trovato per farmi smettere di dire stronzate?- chiede fintamente ingenuo.  
-Credo fosse questo!- dice James mentre le sue labbra si posano con una lieve pressione sulla sua bocca - Ma chissà potrebbe essere anche questo- dice e posa un lieve bacio sotto il suo collo - o anche questo dice mentre continua a scendere- e a baciare.  
Adesso sono gli occhi di John ad essere chiusi ed è la lingua di James ad assaporare la sua pelle, lasciando distinti marchi di possesso -o forse e sottolineo forse - dice scendendo sempre più in basso con la bocca, mentre la sua mano risale fino a spostare la stoffa della giacca e della camicia scoprendo la pelle nuda - è questo?- dice mordendo delicatamente l'incavo tra la spalla e il collo. John sussulta di piacere, la sua pelle è percorsa da mille brividi e riapre gli occhi fissando il verde di quelli di James.  
Sa che cosa vuole, forse lo sa da sempre, è Lui quello che vuole.  
Vuole James: vuole l'uomo nascosto sotto strati di dolore e anni di violenza, l'uomo che gli sta sorridendo in quel momento, l'uomo dolce e timido che arrossisce per una carezza un po più audace; ma non vuole solo quello, vuole anche il capitano Flint: l'uomo che è diventato, lo stratega, il guerriero, il sobillatore di folle. Vuole l'oscurità come la luce, non è importante quello che è stato, le persone che ha amato, quelle che ha perso, o il viaggio che ha fatto per arrivare a questo punto, l'unica cosa che sa per certo è che ha bisogno di lui nella sua vita, nella sua totalità, lui lo ama e vorrebbe dirglielo, vorrebbe fargli sapere quanto è importante e poi lo dice. Non è esattamente quello che vuole dire ma le parole vengono fuori da sole.  
James sta osservando John e sa che sta riflettendo, starà pensando a quello che comporta, alla gravità delle conseguenze, mille dubbi lo afferrano all'improvviso, trascinandolo nell'oscurità.  
Ha esagerato, forse doveva fermarsi, non doveva lasciarsi andare, forse Silver si è pentito, forse è ancora in tempo, forse possono far finta di niente, possono ritornare a far finta di odiarsi in silenzio, possono far finta che quei momenti non siano mai esistiti, ma qualcosa si sta lacerando dentro di lui al solo pensiero di questa ipotesi, quei momenti sono stati i momenti più felici che ha vissuto da anni, sarebbe stato meglio non conoscerla proprio questa felicità, perché se adesso avrebbe dovuto rinunciarci, forse avrebbe di nuovo desiderato di morire.   
Eccolo pensa, si avvicina, vuole dirmi che è stato tutto uno sbaglio.  
John si avvicina al suo orecchio, e sussurra piano:  
-Fai l'amore con me James?-   
James sbatte le palpebre sorpreso e poi finalmente sorride, un sorriso meraviglioso che avrebbe potuto illuminare la notte.  
La richiesta di John e' sincera, vera, impacciata, dolcissima e dissipa ogni dubbio di James, per non parlare poi del suo nome.  
Il suo nome pronunciato da John, lo spiazza e lo lascia disorientato, perso, ma è una piacevole sensazione di smarrimento, lo guarda non riesce a smetterlo di guardarlo e di pensare che sia bello, la cosa più bella del mondo, sorride ancora, non riesce a smettere, lo fissa e sorride come inebetito e in trance.  
-James?- chiede John preoccupato e in imbarazzo pensando di aver detto qualcosa di stupido. -mi dispiace io non so cosa..- ormai l'ha detto e vorrebbe rimangiarselo ma non può.  
James non lo lascia finire, afferra la mano del suo vice e fa girare il suo braccio intorno al suo collo, mentre con l'altra prende l'altro braccio di John e se lo porta sul petto. -Tieniti a me- dice solo.  
-James dove stiamo andando?- chiede John che si vede trascinato praticamente di peso da James -So camminare anche da solo- risponde stavolta indispettito, non gli piace essere aiutato, cerca di allontanarsi ma James stringe le sue mani, non lo lascia scappare, lo guarda, bacia di nuovo la sua bocca - so che sai cavartela da solo, l'hai ampiamente dimostrato, ma se pensi che ti lascerò andare... - Cerca di nuovo i suoi occhi - Non ti lascerò mai più andare John- conclude.  
John tace, trattiene il fiato, ha detto il suo nome, ha detto il suo nome, cerca di nascondere la sua euforia ma è impossibile, il suo nome pronunciato dalle labbra di James è il suono migliore del mondo.  
James si sdraia sul suo letto, tirandosi dietro John, si toglie la giacca e la getta a terra e poi aiuta john a fare la stessa cosa con la sua.  
Sono di nuovo sdraiati, girati di fianco uno di fronte all'altro, in silenzio, una mano ancora intrecciata a quella dell'altro, si guardano ancora, si studiano ancora, dovrebbero conoscersi a memoria, hanno passato così tanto tempo a osservarsi eppure non ne sono mai sazi.  
Sorridono, poi James passa la sua mano sul volto di John e si avvicina a lui, sposta i capelli dietro il suo orecchio.  
-Sei sicuro?- chiede preoccupato.   
-E tu? Credo che questa fosse una mia richiesta capitano..- dice John e poi porta la mano sulla casacca del capitano infilata nei pantaloni ed inizia a sfilarla, mentre le loro labbra si ritrovano di nuovo mettendo fine a ogni esitazione.  
James lo aiuta a sfilarsi anche la sua e le casacche finiscono a fare compagnia alle loro giacche.  
Le mani di entrambi percorrono ogni porzione di pelle scoperta, seguite dalle labbra e dalla lingua.  
John tormenta i capezzoli di Flint - John- sussulta il capitano.  
-Shhh.. - lo ammonisce Silver e gli mette un dito sulle labbra.  
James fa girare la sua lingua intorno a quel dito indice, che sparisce nella sua bocca.  
-Cristo- impreca John.  
Qualcosa si è risvegliato dentro di lui.  
Il capitano si trascina su di lui e lo schiaccia contro il suo corpo, ride soddisfatto dell'effetto che ha sul corpo di John.  
-Non gongolare...- lo rimprovera, si sente esposto e vulnerabile. - Ti odio- risponde al suo sorrisetto impertinente Silver   
-A si? Non sembrerebbe..- ribatte James che inizia a muoversi contro di lui, senza smettere di baciarlo e di accarezzarlo, anche la sua eccitazione ora `evidente e spinge prepotente contro quella di John, emanando scariche di piacere, che gli incendiano il cervello.  
-Mi..Odi ..ancora- domanda il respiro irregolare e accelerato dal desiderio.  
Mentre lascia una scia di baci lungo il suo torace.  
-Cristo ..se ti odio... Ti odi- l'ultima lettera gli muore in gola.   
Flint era sceso sempre più in basso, abbassando i suoi pantaloni, e posando le labbra sulla sua erezione, inizia a leccare e a succhiare senza ritegno mentre John stringe con forza le lenzuola intossicato dal piacere.  
-James.. James ...James- ripete come una preghiera, come un mantra.  
Il suo nome ripetuto da John in quel modo è inebriante per Flint.   
-Mi odi ancora? -Domanda insistente.  
\- No..No.. ma ti prego James non ti fermare ...-  
John inarca i fianchi sempre più veloce in un crescendo di pura estati, un ultima volta e poi finalmente viene, mentre James si ripulisce soddisfatto e si sdraia di nuovo a fianco a lui.  
John riprende fiato e quando il suo cuore torna a un battito normale, scende su di lui e gli sfila i pantaloni.  
John si dedica a baciare il suo addome e poi a scendere pian piano seguendo la sottile scia di peluria rossiccia e la marea di lentiggini come se fossero una mappa al tesoro, fino ad arrivare alla sua erezione, ci gira intorno con la lingua la tormenta e finalmente la prende in bocca. James sprofonda le sue mani nei capelli di John, inarcando il bacino in un movimento ritmico è sempre più accelerato, è ormai al limite -John.. oh mio Dio ..si ..così ..ti prego ..non ti fermare ... Non ti fermare- e finalmente viene anche lui tra gli spasmi di piacere.  
John accarezza le sue braccia e torna a baciare di nuovo le sue labbra, i loro sapori si mescolano sulle loro lingue ma non è abbastanza.  
Si muovono nudi uno contro l'altro, riprendendo con i baci e le carezze, non sono mai stanchi e presto sono di nuovo eccitati.   
Flint nasconde il volto nel incavo della spalla di John, e respira il suo odore, passa la sua lingua sulla spalla, il sapore salmastro dell'acqua di mare è acre sulla sua lingua e anche un po dolciastro, proprio come John, bacia le sue labbra, per l'ennesima volta cerca i suoi occhi profondi e blu, John Silver è il suo abisso, il suo abisso personale e decide di saltarci dentro, torna a nascondere il volto nell'incavo della sua spalla, respira di nuovo, quell'odore familiare ormai e dice in un soffio - Penso di amarti John Silver-   
John prende il suo volto tra le mani e porta gli occhi di Flint all'altezza del suo sguardo.  
Lo guarda fisso ma non dice niente.   
Si gira di fianco e spinge il suo bacino contro quello di James, contro la sua eccitazione e inizia a muoversi in maniera provocante.  
Afferra le mani di James e se le stringe attorno alla vita.  
E poi dice solamente : -Ti prego James fa l'amore con me-  
Flint non se lo fa ripetere due volte, si lecca le dita e poi dolcemente inizia a penetrare Silver.  
I suoi gemiti riempiono l aria quando James trova il centro del suo piacere.  
-Adesso James, ti prego, ti voglio, ti voglio così tanto da così tanto tempo..-

James ascolta la sua supplica, lo fa voltare, cerca le sue labbra, mentre si fa largo dentro di lui, lo tira verso di sé, Silver si aggrappa a lui con forza tracciando solchi sulla sua schiena con le unghie, James inizia a muoversi da prima con lentezza, poi aumentando sempre di più il ritmo delle spinte e John si lascia andare sul letto mentre James si sdraia sopra di lui.  
\- John ... -ansima James - prende tra le mani l'eccitazione di John, accordandola al ritmo delle sue spinte.  
-James ..- John risponde al suo richiamo tra gli spasmi di piacere.  
Vengono insieme, e poi crollano spossati, uno sull'altro, per rimanere così nudo e abbracciati, pelle contro pelle, i loro due cuori che battono all'unisono, come se veramente fossero una persona sola.  
John si avvicina contro l'orecchio di James e bisbiglia:  
-Anche io penso di amarti James McGrow-  
James si è dimenticato come ci si sente ad essere felici, ma quello che si prova doveva essere sicuramente qualcosa di molto simile a quello che sta provando in questo momento.  
-Devo tornare nella mia cabina.. - dice Silver dopo un po.  
Ma James lo afferra di nuovo e lo ributta accanto a se.  
-Puoi restare a dormire con me per questa notte?- domanda sentendosi come un bambino che ha paura del buio.  
-Posso restare a dormire con te per sempre.- lo rassicura John e lo stringe a se.  
-Se entrasse qualcuno domani mattina e ci vedesse?- domanda James e si accorge di quando stupida e pericolosa fosse la sua richiesta.  
-James hanno talmente tanta paura di te e tanta ammirazione di me che probabilmente ci chiederebbero di unirsi a noi?- scherza John.   
James ride.  
-Sei sicuro?- insiste un po' preoccupato.  
-Che vogliano unirsi a noi? Ci hai visti? Dico non siamo magnifici?- John ride e James lo guarda aggrottando le sopracciglia irritato.  
-No idiota che sia una scelta saggia- ribatte  
-Abbiamo sempre una spada no?- azzarda John.  
-Questa soluzione mi piace di più- ammette soddisfatto e chiude gli occhi.  
-A me non dispiace la prima, potremmo chiedere a Jack e ad Anne di unirsi a noi ...- continua.  
-Dormi idiota altrimenti la spada la userò con te- replica James.  
-Credevo che l'avessi già fatto- John ride di nuovo   
-Sei proprio un coglione!- ride anche James.  
-Sul serio Jack ha un suo modo di pensare che è veramente molto interessante ed Anne è di una bellezza inconfon..- non fa in tempo a finire l'ultima frase, una gomitata di James gli si pianta diritto nello stomaco.  
-Non ho intenzione di dividerla con nessuno Mr Silver e adesso dorma se non le dispiace- ribatte secco mentre si sistema un ultima volta tra le sue braccia.  
-Agli ordini Capitano!- John sorride si diverte così tanto a punzecchiarlo, ma in realtà neanche lui vuole dividerlo con nessuno.  
Bacia la sua guancia, chiude gli occhi e finalmente si addormenta.


End file.
